


It's Always the Damn Fire Alarm

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanformers, M/M, awkward meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: Red Alert's night is ruined by the fire alarm at god-knows-what in the morning, but at least he got to meet his hot neighbor who only wears their boxers to sleep.





	It's Always the Damn Fire Alarm

 

            His head was still ringing from the sudden alarms, and Red Alert felt like covering his face with his hands.

Well, even more so than he already was.

He prided himself on being alert and ready—or at least prepared—for anything, but alarms ringing at the highest possible volume on the one night he had been planning to get a full night’s sleep had catapulted him into _full on panic mode._

What also didn’t help his current state of mind was the fact that he was standing on the landing of his apartment building wearing his one-size-too-large pajamas and awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as the chill from the building’s AC seeped through the thin fabric. A few other residents from his floor were milling around, confused and in various states of wakefulness, but just as clueless as him as to _why_ the alarm had gone off without warning, and made them all shuffle down to the ground floor. 

 

A bear-like yawn somewhere behind Red Alert made him jump, and he turned swiftly to see a muscular tanned chest. Feeling his face begin to heat up, he snapped his head up to see owner of said chest, who was yawning again and running a hand through their messy dark hair.

            “‘Mornin’…or is still evenin’?” They greeted him, absently scratching a patch of skin above the waistband of their red boxers. Red Alert mentally congratulated himself for keeping his eyes on the other’s face for _most_ of the movement. “Know why we’re out here like this?” He had a sort of Southern drawl in his voice that sleep had only slurred further, “Gave me a spook.”

“Most likely a prank of some sort.” Red Alert could think of two tenants in particular who might do this at all—miscreant twins who looked far too pleased with themselves, especially for people half dressed. “One in poor taste.”

“I’ll say.” Another yawn. “I was lookin’ forward to sleepin’ a full night.” He blinked a bit, and then another smile, holding out a hand to Red Alert, “I’m Inferno, room 220—I do search an’ rescue.”

Slightly caught off guard, Red Alert shook the offered hand—which was much bigger than his own and much warmer—before he could think it through, “Red Alert, security, room 219.”

“Hey, we’re neighbors!” Inferno brightened up from his sleep induced haze, “Though I guess we never saw each other around!” He seemed friendly enough, but Red Alert felt slightly overwhelmed when he stepped closer, obviously in a friendly manner but obliviously bringing Red Alert’s face almost exactly level to his pectorals. 

“Y-yes, nice to meet you as well…”

Almost exactly on cue, his face lit up like a signal beam from embarrassment.

 

 


End file.
